The Good Old Times
by xoULRICHnYUMIxo
Summary: The gang falls in love and everyone is in great gaga loves...can they last?
1. Default Chapter

**Good ol' Times**

"**Yumi, wait up!" Ulrich shouted, happily. **

"**Hey Ulrich, that was fun last night. I had fun!" Yumi said softly**

"**Hey anything for you, baby." Ulrich romantically said.**

"**I knew that restaurant was just right for you, just your style and just right for my allowance." Ulrich funnily said.**

**They walked hand and hand to the tree meet-up to find Jeremy and His laptop.**

"**Hey lovebirds." Jeremie joked giggle**

"**Hey, How's life with you and Aelita? huh?" Yumi said back**

"**Alight I think you got me, she's doing fine...right Aelita?" **

"**That's right, Hello, Good Morning!" Aelita said to Yumi and Ulrich**

"**Hey, how's life on Lyoco?" Ulrich said concerned**

"**Well no vibrations, so everything is safe and sound. Thanks to that!" said Aelita**

**(Odd walks up to the gang with Sam)**

"**Hey everyone!" Odd and Sam both said together**

"**Hey!" Everybody shouted.**

**Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd talked and behind them Yumi, Sam, and Aelita chat about the usual stuff about the guys.**

**The school bell rings. **

"**Well that's our cue!" Yumi said and walked over to Ulrich and kissed him passionately while he does back.**

"**Bye everyone!" She says back**

"**Well if she's going I mine as well go too; let's go guys!"**

**All right let's go...Aelita call me if Lyoco gets bad...ummmm...blush I Love you, Aelita" Jeremie said softly to his screen.**

"**I love you Jeremie" Aelita said beautifully**

**Jeremie gets up to look at odd and he sees odd and Sam kissing and hugging.**

"**I'm ready" Odd said**

"**Bye, odd!" Sam said sweetly**

**Sam walked to her class.**

**Jeremie and Odd hurry up to Ulrich to get to class. **

**Thoughts**

**_Ulrich: I love her, my sweet Yumi. She knows how I feel and she is just the right person for me. I want to marry her and live the rest of my life with her...nothing shall tear us apart._**

_**Jeremie: Aelita needs to be materialized. I love her and she loves me... I feel, as if we are the so far way apart from one another...It shall be my goal**_

_**Odd: Sam is so hot.**_

_**Yumi: I love Ulrich. He is so sweet and kind. He has a delicate little heart. I am the center of his universe. I want him so bad...it's hard to explain...How can I show my love for him?**_

_**Sam: Odd is my man...I think he is the hottest guy of all the school.**_

_**Aelita: I wish I could be there right where Jeremie is. I want Xana to stop all this commotion. He is runing my life. I want Jeremie...It's all up to me...I will fight Xana!**_


	2. Sissi has Gone 2 far

After Class...

As the Gang goes to find each other...Sissi walks up to Yumi, not a likely surprise.

SISSI-"Hello, Yumi, I thought I should tell you a little about Ulrich and me what I'm trying..." Yumi cuts her off

YUMI-"You are trying to say that Ulrich is the only boy in the whole school you could possibly like, but you just won't get it through your thick head that he is mine."

Sissi stomps off...then someone came up behind her, it was Ulrich.

ULRICH-"Hey Yumi that was awesome! I Love You! (Ulrich kisses her)

YUMI- "Sissi isn't the hardest opponent I've had" (Yumi giggles)

ULRICH-"Well we better get back to the gang"

YUMI- "Yea you're right, let's go"

ULRICH AND YUMI-"Hey guys!"

JERIEMIE, ODD, SAM, AELITA-"Hey!"

ULRICH- "What's new?"

JERIEMIE-"Well Aelita's materialization program is ready I'm going to go to the factory right now, anyone want to join me?"

ODD-"Sure, Sam and I wanna go!"

SAM-"Yea!"

ULRICH-"Um sorry Jeriemie and Aelita but I got plans with Yumi"

JERIEMIE-"Yea I kinda figured you weren't gonna go"

(Ulrich looks at Yumi)

YUMI-Well I better go, um, get ready"

ULRICH-"yea good idea, but see ya later"

(Ulrich and Yumi kiss good-bye)

Yumi walks away...

Ulrich leaves...

JERIEMIE-"Well let's go guys"

ALL-"Alright"

Later...

ULRICH-"Um, Hi Yumi, are you ready?"

Yumi walks up to Ulrich In a short black skirt and pink top. Yumi kisses Ulrich.

ULRICH-"I guess that's a yes!"

YUMI-"You got that right"

At the restaurant...

ULRICH-"Um yea I'll have the chicken and rice, please"

YUMI-"Make that two chickens and rice"

ULRICH-"So Yumi, how are you?"

YUMI-"I'm fine, Ulrich, but Sissi is really getting on my nerves she won't leave me alone"

SISSI-"Why _hi Ulrich dear..._"

ULRICH-"SISSI!!! What are you doing here!!! Why can't you understand I don't like you! Get the heck away from Yumi and especially ME!!! God! You are so annoying!"

Sissi runs off crying...Yumi and Ulrich leave the restaurant.

Ulrich is thinking while he is going home about a way he and Yumi could be together alone without Sissi.

_I wish she would just leave us alone I could just move away with the gang and spend the rest of my life perfectly away from her. That's it! My dad might have enough money to take his business and the rest of the gang and their families to...to...to NEW YORK!!! I'm going to ask him and tell him we should move to America._


	3. The Big Trip

I do not own Code Lyoko...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Big Trip...

ULRICH-"Guys I'm going to take you all to America with me...My dad's company has enough money to take all of us!!"

YUMI-"Ulrich that's great!!!"

ULRICH-"Yea all of our parents know and have accepted...and that's not the best part my dad says we can take the factory too!"

JERIEMIE-"That's great!"

ODD-"Can Kiwi come too?"

ULRICH-"Of course, Odd I couldn't have forgotten Kiwi"

ODD-"YES!!!"

Odd and Sam hugged.

Yumi and Ulrich passionately make out behind and tree (sorry but that was just in my head so I thought I could put it down...lol)

Jeriemie and Aelita talk silently...Aelita is confused.

AELITA-"Jeriemie I'm so confused what is going on?"

JERIEMIE-"Well Aelita we are moving and I'm going to materialize you just for a little while."

AELITA-"That's exciting..."

JERIEMIE-"Aelita this will be better for you!"

The gang goes to the school...to say good-bye. They say good bye to everyone except for Sissi, Hervb, and Nick.

Then they were off to the Airport.

Off to New York...

On the Plane...

Yumi's parents sat next to Ulrich's parents...and Jeriemie's mom sat next to Odd's mom in the very front of first class...

Jeriemie sat with Sam and Odd...and Ulrich sat next to Yumi...

ULRICH-"Yumi I'm so glad you and everybody came this is going to be great!"

YUMI-"We couldn't have gone on with Lyoko if it wasn't for you"

ULRICH-"Yumi, the only reason I did this was because I couldn't take Sissi anymore I had to get away...away with you"

YUMI-"Ulrich that is so sweet...Trust me I couldn't take her either, but I feel bad about leaving her without at least saying good-bye"

ULRICH-"Nah forget her, she deserves it anyway...so do Nicolas and Hervb..."

Yumi hugs Ulrich and gives him a kiss.

YUMI-"I'm gonna see when they serve drinks be right back"

ULRICH-"Alright..."

ODD-"Hey What's up?"

ULRICH-"Hey Odd, um nothing just talking with Yumi...what are you doing?"

ODD-"Aelita and I are making a new disc...Sam thinks it is just for fun but it really is for her as a gift"

ULRICH-"Ahhh I see what is Jeriemie up too, I haven't heard from him"

ODD-"He is sleeping, he had a long night packing with his mom...Well I'll talk to ya soon...Aelita thinks I should be watching"

Ulrich and Odd laugh.

Yumi comes back.

YUMI-"Hey I think we are almost there...I just got done talking to the flight attendant."

ULRICH-"Ahhh yes finally hang on let me tell Odd"

ULRICH-"Hey Odd wake Jeriemie Up. We're almost going to be landing"

The captain comes on...

CAPITAIN-"Hello, folks I hope you enjoyed your trip we are in fact in New York City...we are going to be in the airport in about well maybe 5 to 10 mins. depending on traffic...well we hope you enjoyed your trip...hope to be seeing you soon."

ULRICH-"Yumi I hope here I can make you feel beautiful everyday"

YUMI-"Ulrich you made me feel that way everyday..."

Ulrich and Yumi hug and then wait for them to get into New York...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be sure to check out my next chapter..."New York, New York"

Thanx for reading...


	4. New York, New York

Hey Hey! Chapter 4 is here!!! yay!

Hope you like it....

I do not own Code Lyoko

While everyone looks out their windows to adore the beautiful place they all shall be living in soon as they get into the airport.

Their eyes gaze into the bright lights of New York's finest buildings.

"I can't believe I'm here!" Yumi says to everyone

"Ya me too!" Everyone else shouted.

"It is really beautiful...like you Yumi" Ulrich says romantically.

Yumi gazes into Ulrich's eyes and gives him a sweet smile.

"Already everyone" Ulrich's dad announces.

"Yes!!" everyone replies.

_At the Airport..._

They all get off the plane and see the wonderful sights of the busy place they were trapped in. Everyone soon hops into the limo and Ulrich's dad makes an announcement...

"Alright now everyone...it comes to attention that all of us, _parents,_ had thought really long and hard about this. And we think you all could share an apartment, _but _you must be responsible and neat when you are living there. If you have the place clean and tidy at the end of the week, we will give you some money to spend...everyone like this plan?"

"Dad I agree..."Ulrich says

"Us too!" Everyone joins in.

"Well that's great, I'm glad we did this, my business will actually be better around here where the stock market is big and successful" Ulrich's dad says.

"Hey um dad?" Ulrich asked

"Yes son?" he replies

"How many rooms are there?"

"There are 4 rooms, _one_ person for each room, and Yumi gets her own bathroom and you guys will have to share one"

Ulrich's dad smiles...

"Oh cool!" Ulrich says

As they talk about other things, Yumi stares out her window and gasps.

"Oh my Goodness, Broadway!" Yumi yells

"Yes, Yumi, dear, please be a little quieter please though dear" Yumi's mom says politely.

"Yes mom, sorry"

'I'm going to go for Broadway, it will be my priority'

They keep on driving and then Odd and Sam gasp.

"Oh my god!! That is the best radio station on the planet, 104.7!!!" they shout.

"I love that station" Sam says.

"Hey look, boo, they got **Help Wanted sign** up maybe we should go for it!?"

"Yes, we should, together!"

"Hey Ulrich" his dad says

"Yea dad?"

"That up there is my new office building...maybe one day you could be the head of the business?"

Ulrich's dad nudges him...

"Yea dad I hope so..."

They both smile...

Meanwhile with Jeremy and Aelita...

"Jeremy, I want to be there right now, in human with you.."

"Don't worry Aelita, just a few more days..."

"I know but I want to kiss, feel, and face you on earth..."

Jeriemie giggles...

"Just a little longer, I promise...I would never lie to you"

"I know...that is why I love you"

"uhm..."

Aelita laughs

"Excuse me sir, this is your stop" the limo driver says

"O yes why thank you" Ulrich's dad says...

"Well kids, here we are..."

Well It is a rule to me to keep you hanging but I'm sorry... ï...lol. I hope you continue to check out my next chapter..."Life in New York"

Whenever I get it up??!?!?!?!? lol...well e-mail me please if you wanna get to know ! Byez!!! Laterz!


	5. Life in New York

Hey everyone I'm back once again...here the trip begins...

I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Alright everyone let's get out of the car now" Jeriemie's mom tells the gang

"WOW!" They shout

"What floor are we on?" Odd asks Ulrich's dad

"The top floor or the 40th floor" he smiles...

"Oh wow, this is really nice..." Yumi says quietly

They all walk up to the elevator with their entire luggage and Odd is carrying Kiwi.

As they look around all the wonderful, expensive paintings they are shocked at what they might be experiencing everyday.

"40th floor please" Odd's mom tells the elevator man

"Why yes, madam" He says

They all look up at the number in the elevator corridor and wait for the magical number 40 to show. Finally it arrives. They all pile out of the door and walk to the end of the east hallway.

"Well all you kids here is your apartment, 401. Yumi's parents will be 402. Odd's mom is in 403. Jeriemie's mom is 404. Sam will have her own small apartment right next to you guys...uhm 400 ½. And well I and my wife will be in 406. Be responsible _all of you!_" Ulrich dad says

"Be careful, Jeriemie." his mom says

"Odd you all be careful, you too Sam" Odd's mom says

"WE WILL!" they all shout.

s


	6. Life in New York 2

Hey I'm Back....now on to the story "Life in New York"

I do not own Code Lyoko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on let me call Sam and see how she is doing" Odd told Jeriemie

"Okay that's fine." Jeriemie replies.

Ulrich knocks on Yumi's door. Yumi answers with glee.

"Hi Ulrich!"

"Hey Yumi, do you need any help with unpacking?"

"That would be great! Thanks"

Yumi and Ulrich go through her luggage. Ulrich comes upon Yumi's personals.

"Uhm...Ulrich I'll get that."

"Uhm yea sorry, Yumi"

"That's alright"

Yumi puts away her personals.

"Don't you just love it here Ulrich?"

"Yes I love it, it is great!"

"Yes I know, it is very different from Kadic dorms"

Ulrich and Yumi laugh

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering...tomorrow would you like to come with me to explore Central Park"

"Ulrich? Central Park is known for the most beautiful places to make-out"

"Oh yea sorry then why don't we..."

"No Ulrich let's go anyway"

Yumi give Ulrich a sweet smile

"Alright, I guess we shall...uhm I think we are done...let's go check on the gang"

"You got it!"

Ulrich takes Yumi's hand and kisses her on the check gently. They walk out of the room and there stands Jeriemie, Odd, and Sam. Aelita was on Lyoko waiting for her materialization.

"Hey guys where do you want to go for dinner?"Jeriemie asked

"Anywhere is fine with me" Yumi says

"Me too" Sam agrees

"Alright let's just walk around and see what we find" Ulrich suggested

"Ok" they all say

!TheNextDay!

Ulrich and Yumi walk down the streets to Central Park. On the way Yumi catches the great places of Broadway.

"Ulrich look!"

"What?!"

"_Broadway_"

"Yes I can see that"

Yumi walks up to the message board. And sees a flyer about the next production. **Tryouts for next production "Mame"!**

"Wow, Mame! I love that play, Ulrich do you by chance have a pen and paper? I need to write this phone number down for information"

"Uhm...yes I do here"

"Thank you so much! I Love you!"

Ulrich blushes and gives her the pen and paper. Yumi writes down the number and they continue down the street to Central Park.

'_Yumi, so sweet, I love her'_

"Here we are Yumi! Central Park There is a bench, let's go sit"

"Alright Ulrich"

They giggle while they race to the benches. The view was magnificent like nobody has ever seen before. There are people playing Frisbee and baseball. Lots of happy couples, not to mention this one.

"I'm so happy we are here!" Yumi says

"Me too" Ulrich replies.

Ulrich and Yumi stay in Central Park for a couple for hours talking about many things they had feelings for when they were younger.

Ulrich watched how Yumi's hair flowed in the wind...

Meanwhile back at the hotel...there are Jeriemie, Aelita, Odd, and Sam.

"I wonder what is taking Yumi and Ulrich so long." Sam asked

"You never know what they might be doing?" odd replies

Odd and Jeriemie smirk.

"What is Odd talking about Jeriemie?" Aelita asked

"Aelita, its ok...it's an inside joke"

"Uhm...ok"

Yumi and Ulrich walk in the room after that conversation...and Aelita is very confused.

"Yumi...Ulrich?"

"Yes Aelita?" Yumi and Ulrich say together.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Well we were just spending time together, that's all" Yumi replies

"Jeriemie, how is that an inside joke?" Aelita shouts

Jeriemie and Odd look at each other for an answer.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK WE WERE DOING!?!?!?!?!" Ulrich yells

Odd and Jeriemie smile with forgiveness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! I hope you like this Chapter... check out my next chapter "Life in new York 2" This one will be more of a Odd-Sam and Jeriemie-Aelita pairing story. I Hope ya'll like it. E-mail me if ya wanna know more about my fan fiction. Thanks! Bye!

xoULRICHnYUMIxo


	7. Life in New York 3

Alright everyone I'm really sorry about the wait, but here is Chapter 7.

Oh yea I'm making another new fan fiction so be on the look-out for that!

And here we go...

I do not own Code Lyoko

"So what did you think we were doing, huh?" Ulrich asked

"Uhm...nothing, nothing at all!" Jeriemie and Odd say together.

"O don't be daft, guys. Don't worry Ulrich. Hey guys wanna go see a movie?!?!" Yumi said

"Yea sure" everyone agreed

"But wait guys..."

"Yes Jeriemie" Odd says

"We don't have any money" Jeriemie says.

Jeriemie moves his fingers as if he wanted money. (A/N You know when people gamble they do the finger thing that shows that they want money...that is what Jeriemie did)

"O yea..."

Room 406

Ulrich knocks at the door. His dad answers.

"Yes Ulrich, o hello everyone. What's wrong now?"

"O nothing, dad"

"That's lie" Ulrich's mom said interrupting.

"Well uhm..."

"Well out with it son!"

"We need money to go see a movie, sir" Yumi adds.

"O well is that it?!?"

"Uhm...yea?" Ulrich said

"Well gosh, Ulrich if you just said so. I know you haven't gotten you're allowance, but you just got here...o here ya go 20 dollars for each of you"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much sir!" Yumi says

"Yes thank you!!!" everyone shouts

"Alright now you all be careful" Ulrich's dad says

At the Movies

"What should we see?" Sam asked

"I don't know?" Odd says

"A Cinderella Story?" Aelita suggested

"Uhm Aelita, that is way too stupid...I heard it was really dumb" Yumi said

"Yea I don't know, you're right Yumi" Aelita responded.

"Ooooooo look the new movie, Code Lyoko" Odd says

"I don't wanna really see _that_ movie right now, but they so remind me of us!" Jeriemie said

"Totally!" everyone agreed

"Uhm..." Ulrich mumbles to himself

"How about?" Odd says

"I got it!" Sam shouts

"What?!?!?!?!" everyone shouts back

"Let's go see...Wimbledon?" Sam suggested

"Yea...that's sounds good...Let's go!" everyone says

In the Movie

They find seats in the middle of the theater. They all seat in this order-Ulrich, Yumi spaceJeriemie, AelitaspaceOdd, and Sam.

They all watched the movie and made-out during the romantic scenes.

(A/N: Wimbledon was an awesome movie! I absolutely loved it!)

After the Movie

"That was great!" Aelita says to Jeriemie

"Yea I just loved it!" Sam says

"I agree" Yumi adds

Meanwhile the boys went to the bathroom and talked about what they thought of the movie.

The Boy's bathroom

"Did you even watch that movie?" Odd asked

"Kinda...just a little bit" Ulrich answered.

"I kinda liked it" Jeriemie adds

"WHY!?!?!?" Odd and Ulrich ask Jeriemie

"Well not really the movie...Just Aelita...she's a good kisser" Jeriemie responded.

"Yea...Yumi was awesome! I wish she didn't have to stop. It was so...w-o-n-d-e-r-FUL!" Ulrich said

"Sam was ok. I think she was tired tonight" Odd adds in

Ulrich and Jeriemie look at Odd.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

Back in the Lobby

"Ready to Go?" the guys ask

"Yep we are ready" the girls say

The gang walks back to the hotel.

Sorry that was really bad ending, but I'm really busy with h/w and stuff. So give me a break! lol. I can update my chapter until I get 5 reviews. Then I will write Chapter 8. Ok? Alright byez!


	8. Time to Shine

Chapter 8...I do not own Code Lyoko.

The gang walks back to the hotel. The go back to their rooms. Yumi and Ulrich talk in the sitting room on the sofa.

"Yumi..."

"Yea"

"I Love You"

"I Love you too, Ulrich"

Ulrich and Yumi kiss slightly. Ulrich leaves and goes to his room. Yumi gets up and goes to see Sam and Aelita.

"Aelita! Sam...!"

Sam and Aelita wake up quickly wondering what Yumi was doing.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Sam and Aelita say

"Oh my gosh, Ulrich just kissed me...romantically!"

Sam and Aelita sigh then Sam throws a pillow at Yumi.

Aelita just laughs.

(A/N Sam got a room with Yumi and Aelita, so they could be with one another.)

Yumi gets in her Pj's and then hops into bed and goes to sleep.

In the Morning

Yumi wakes up with Aelita and Sam. The girls make breakfast for them and the guys. An hour later the boys wake-up from the smell of a good breakfast.

"OOOOOO what's that wonderful smell!!!" Odd asked

"It's food, Odd" Sam replies

"Yum!" Jeriemie and Ulrich shout

They all eat their breakfast.

"So what are you all doing today, odd?" Ulrich asked

"Well and I are going to the radio station DJ job"

"For 104.7?" Yumi asked

"Yep, we have a reservation"

"Cool"

"What are you doing today, Ulrich" Jeriemie asked

"Well Yumi is going to try out for the Broadway thing and I am coming for support. The we might go to lunch"

"Well I guess we got the place to ourselves, Aelita"

Odd, Sam, Yumi, and Ulrich look at each other with grins.

"HEY HEY! None of that!" Jeriemie yelled

They all get back to eat, and then they go their separate ways for the day.

Odd and Sam

"Are you ready, hun?" Odd asked

"Yes, babe, I am"

"Let's Go"

Odd and Sam walk into the building and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Let me guess...You are Odd and you are Sam. You are trying out for the jobs as DJ's?"

"Wow, it was like you are psychic" Odd laughed

"Ok you are going to the 34th floor and then go to the left then look for the V.I.P room there will be a man waiting there waiting for you. Good Luck"

"Ok thank you very much!" Sam replied

Odd and Sam walked to the elevators and punch the 34 button in the bronze colored elevator. The light flashed green and then they were going up. Finally they reach the 34th floor and they walk out the door with _style_. They walk to the left and find the door that said "V.I.P"...

Ulrich and Yumi

Yumi and Ulrich walk the path to the theatre for Yumi's audition for the play, Mame. Finally they reach the theatre, they walk in...

"Ulrich..."

"Yea?"

"I'm going to tell you this...I'm kinda scared. I've studied they play and the songs very hard...but I don't know...I'm really scared."

"Yumi...I have faith in you. I know you can do this. I will have your back through thick and thin. I love you and I always will"

"Okay, well here I go"...

Jeriemie and Aelita

"Won't it be cool, if Odd and Sam were DJ's and Yumi was a Broadway actress?" Jeriemie asked Aelita.

"What about Ulrich?"

"He will be the biggest business man in New York..."

"What about us?"

"We will be the biggest computer technologist in New York"

"But yet you still haven't materialized me yet"

"Oh yes. I know...but I haven't told you my surprise yet. I'm taking you tomorrow to a computer lab with scanners and everything...and you will be...one of us"

"O...my...gosh!" Aelita shouts

"Yea...I know. But Are you ready fro this?"

"Yes of course, Jeriemie!"

"Good I'm glad"

"Well this is going to be a big kiss...except not from a computer screen"

"Uhm...yea about last night...I felt a little weird...but you were a good kisser"

"How would you know, you just wait until when I come to New York...personally."

"I can't wait"

"Neither can I Jeriemie, neither can I..."

That is the end of Chapter 8...Chapter 9 will be about...

Odd and Sam's job interview

Yumi's Audition

Aelita's materialization

R&R everyone...I need 7 reviews in order to continue...it is just my rule.!

Sorry for keeping ya this way...but in order to keep writing I need your reviews to keep my motivation in writing! ï


	9. Sucess?

Chapter 9!!!! Omg...I feel like it was only yesterday when I was first writing the first chapter!!!

Ya I know...let's get on with the story!

I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd and Sam

Odd and Sam enter the room which read V.I.P. they look at each other and walk casually into the room and there awaits a man.

"Why...Hello there. You must be Odd and Sam" the man said

"YES SIR" Odd announced

"My name is Sam, this is my boyfriend Odd. Very nice to meet you"

"And you the same, Sam. So why do you think you both should be DJ's for 104.7?" the man asked

"Well Sam and I love to create tones of music and we love listening to it. We like almost any type of music. 104.7 doesn't play the boring stuff" Odd responded

"What do you mean...boring stuff?" the man asked with question

"Well it doesn't...uhm...never mind."

Odd looks nervous. Sam touches his leg for encouragement.

"I think I know hat you mean, boy" the director said

Odd is relieved.

"Well I think you both have a great background in music, but I think..."

Odd and Sam look at each other with busted faces.

_Damn I thought we could have made the job..._Odd thought to himself.

"...but you know you will be on the radio everyday after 4:00"

Odd explodes with wonder and hugs Sam.

"I think we need a "couple" dj's on the radio...and you are the perfect people. Congratulations kids"

Yumi and Ulrich

Yumi gives it her all and walks in to that door and...

Sings, Acts, and Dances!

Ulrich was very impressed. She sang every song perfectly. She always hit the right note. It was like on American Idol. The judges were made up of a hip-hop supporter, a hottie, and a stuck-up old guy. (A/N-LOL!!) Yumi was great!

After the Audition

"Yumi you were awesome!" Ulrich said excitingly

"Thank you, Ulrich! You were the one who gave me the encouragement to do this!!! And I thank you for being there I felt completely great up on stage"

"Hey! Do you want some hot cocoa and some cookies at the cafe?"

"Yes! I would love to! Let's Go"

"It's on me!"

Yumi and Ulrich left the theater and headed to the café.

Jeriemie and Aelita

Jeriemie heads to the nearest lab in the city where Aelita would become materialized. Jeriemie put his stuff down at the nearest computer/scanner room. He started up the computer. Logged into the program. Began the matierialation. He pressed the button and ran to the scanner and there awaited his beautiful dream girl, Aelita.

Shouties

Little Vili- hahahaha...I know! I promise I would update...so r u happy now?? lol

Trake-Yea I know....I'm sorry if this story isn't how you thought it would be? I hope you still like it tho. ï

Diamond-Halo-I Continued!!!!! yay! I still will keep updating as much as I can. I got school you know! lol


	10. Too Many Things?

Chapter 10-

Trake-Yay! That makes me happy! I'm so glad you do like my stories. I know same old, same old pairings! lol. Well I think Yumi and Ulrich should be together. But other wise...I'm fine with any other pairings!

DiamondHalo-Hey thanks again for waiting!!!!

I don't not own Code Lyoko, yet I WISH I did.

Jeriemie gasp so big, that his mouth could hold the whole world in his mouth. It was her...Aelita. Aelita moves slightly. Jeriemie runs up to her and hugs her desperately.

"Aelita...I'm so glad you are here" Jeriemie whispers into her ear

"Jeriemie!" Aelita shouts

"I have remembered this feeling, well not really, but I felt this moment happening in my mind forever..." Aelita whispers

Aelita kisses Jeriemie.

"Wow...I have dreamt of that, too" Jeriemie said

Aelita and Jeriemie giggle.

"Well we better get back to our apartment so you can actually meet my mom...and well settle down" Jeriemie suggested

"That would be wonderful...Are the rest of the gang back?" Aelita asked

"Nope, not yet"

Jeriemie and Aelita head out of the factory and back to the hotel.

Yumi and Ulrich

At the Café...

"Well here are your seats" the hostess said to Yumi and Ulrich

"Yumi, what do ya want? I'm gonna to go get our drinks"

"Uhm...hot green tea, please. Thank you Ulrich"

"No problem Yumi. I will be right back"

"Ok"

Ulrich rushes off to order the drinks. He comes back with a romantic look in his eyes.

"You seem very happy..." Yumi says

"With you how could I not be?"

Yumi smiles.

"Do you think we could take our relationship a little farther?" Yumi asked

"That would be great, but only if you want to"

"I want to"

"So are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes I guess so"

"NUMBER 234?"

"Opps that's us!" Ulrich shouts

Ulrich runs off and returns with their beverages.

"Thanks" Yumi offers

"Hey let's get this into, to-go bottles and head back to the hotel...I think we will have the place to ourselves!" Ulrich says

"I like that idea"

Ulrich grabs Yumi hand and they get there to-go bottles and head back to the hotel.

Odd and Sam

Odd and Sam get the DJ job. They are heading back to the hotel to tell the parents and their friends.

(A/N Sorry Odd and Sam wasn't much...I just kinda thought that the last chapter kinda gave you an idea...and I want to have all the stories to start up when they reach the hotel. Yumi and Ulrich are not gonna do it...if you know what I mean? More about them, actually all of them in the next chapter! Keep Reviewing and Reading!)


	11. A Little Surprise for the gang!

Chapter 11-

I don't own Code Lyoko, but I WISH I did!

Jeriemie and Aelita get to the hotel first. Jeriemie takes Aelita to the room his mom was in.

KNOCK!

"Jeriemie come in" Jeriemie mom said

"Hey mom!, Aelita is here!" Jeriemie shouted

"Hello" Aelita says quietly

"Oh dear...Jeriemie has told me so much about you. I hear you like computers?"

"Oh yes"

"Well you kids can go back and unpack, Bye"

"Bye Mom"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same to you!"

Jeriemie and Aelita leave the room and head to their room.

"Well what should we do?" Jeriemie asked

"I don't know" Aelita responds

"Well we could wait on the couch until the others get back?"

"Sure!"

Jeriemie and Aelita runs and jumps on to the couch.

"O it is hot in here..."

"Yea I know!"

Jeriemie takes off his shirt (A/N this is **not** a LEMON!!!!!) and Aelita takes off her jacket.

Then the gang comes in and to their surprise they see something very...very...very well you know what I mean! (A/N lol!!!)

"Oh my GOD!" Yumi and Sam shouted

"Jeriemie? Aelita!" The boys yell

"Uhm...oh no!" Jeriemie says quietly

Jeriemie puts on his shirt.

Aelita giggles.

"Jeriemie come here. Can we talk to you?" Ulrich asks

"UHM...yea sure"

Jeriemie and the guys run out of the room.

With the Guys

"What were you doing?" Odd asks

"Nothing...I know it may look weird but it wasn't what you think it was" Jeriemie responded

"Jeriemie you weren't going to do it? Were you?" Ulrich remarked

"NO!" Jeriemie yells

The guys continue to talk while the girls talk to Aelita

Girls

"Aelita...are you ok?" Yumi and Sam ask

"Yes, quite fine indeed" Aelita responded

"Oh, ok...Jeriemie didn't _do_ anything that made you feel uncomfortable did he?" Sam whispered

"Uhm no. We were just sitting on the couch." Aelita said

"If he does though, just push him off. Ok?" assured Yumi

"Ok?...Hey do you all wanna go get some pizza or some food. I believe I need some human food." Aelita asked.

The girls exit the room to get the boys and they all get pizza.

(A/N:I KNOW IT IS SHORT...BUT SCHOOL IS HARD AND LONG! SO I WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP WRITING...I'M REALLY SORRY! SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY! PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY THOUGH. OTHERWISE **JUST BE PATIENT! THANK YOU!**)


End file.
